Zoey's Story
by Nigtalea
Summary: ."Watching those horror films again? Shouldn't you be studing for the test tommorrow?""Will, look at me, do I look like I care about what our batty profesor says?""Well at least he's preparing us for life. What are you studying for? How to kill Zombies?"


_**Authors Notes:- **_I got bored and started playing Left 4 Dead for about the 50th time as a result I got bored again and decided to write this. I needed the typing practice anyway.

Anyways I am going to make this into a mini series about Zoey if I get the chance and if this get's enough support and if I people review. If no one reviews then I'm not carrying on. Even if you hate this chapter please review and tell me why you don't like it because that is the best review I could ask for. I take criticism very well.

So please review and ENJOY!

**Zoey's Story**

**Chapter 1: He Promised**

The city was quiet. It's much quieter than it use to be. No cars going past, no men yelling down their phones, no kids playing in the streets, no children crying 'cause they lost their mothers.

…

Scratch that last one. I can hear the child again. She's always crying though when I try to get to her I can never find her.

It's dark. The lights of the city went out about a week ago. They must have got in to the power station or something. On any other occasion I wouldn't have complained. I missed the sky from back at my old childhood home in the countryside. If I had the chance I would have just found a good high roof and lay down there and watched the stars. The constant glow of the city stole their light a long time ago.

Something touches my arm. Looking down from the sky I am greeted with worried hazel eyes. I smile reassuringly at my boyfriend as he slowly turned and walk off towards the corner of the alley.

The next few seconds passed in a blur.

A scream.

A blur.

A yell.

A gun shot.

And my boyfriend lay on his side gripping his side as he attempted to get up. Lowering my pistol I walk forwards towards the corpse of what was once a woman. Her ashen skin was already rotting off her bones. Her lanky pale hair hung from her head in neglect. She was fairly tall and thin, so thin you could see all her bones. She could have been quite the beauty before she got infected.

I heard a groan from where she had come from. Snapping up and pointing my pistols in that direction. I'm an idiot! Lowering my guns I ran over to my boyfriend who was groaning in pain as he attempted to get up.

"Bloody bitch bit me!" He showed me the gaping wound in his waist.

"Hang on! I'll patch you up," I said trying to remain calm as reached back to get my spare first aid kit.

"Hurry up! It REALLY hurts!" Letting out a cry he fell to his knees. Covered in blood. The wound was worse than I thought. I dropped down next to him.

I could hear more cries, more screaches.

Oh Gods! They're coming!!

**NOT GOOD!**

"Hold on. I gotta deal with these persistent bastards." Reassuring my boyfriend (now there's something you don't see everyday), I get up and turn to face the end of the alley where I can tell the horde will be coming from. I can hear my boyfriend behind me start panting and groaning. One wound shouldn't do this much damage, should it? I can't turn round to check how he's doing. The mass may come any second, but at the same time it could come in five minutes. Either way it'll come, and I'll be on my own.

He's gasping now, gurgling even.

I couldn't take it anymore.

He promised. He promised we'd both get out of here alive. He promised that when we do we'd get married. He promised.

I turn around he's heaving on the ground on all fours. Noticing me watching he yanks his hood up so I can't see his face. But I can see his hands. They have turned pasty white, I can see every tendon in them, his nails have grown far longer than the stumps they used to be.

He snarls.

A snarl that no human can ever accomplish with such malice.

Creeping forwards I whisper his name. "Will?"

He snaps around. Staring at me for a second he does nothing. Then he screams. A horrible scream that only belongs in hell. Following screams answer him but at the horde is my least concern at the moment.

Shock. That must be it. That must be what is keeping me held to the spot at the moment.

No. This can't be happening. It can't.

He promised.

Too late I draw my duel pistols on him for he's already leapt in the air. Before I could react I felt a tearing pain through my chest.

I scream. It's all I can do. I scream like these no tomorrow as my back crashes into the hard ground and my head smacks against the edge of the sidewalk. I scream as the tearing sensation repeats over and over again. I scream even tough I know it will not help. It's not like anyone can hear me through the yells and screeches of the horde now flooding the narrow alleyway.

I don't now how long I lay there with my lover ripping my chest open but it felt like an eternity. The pain was unbearable. My voice gave out from screaming too much. Everything was going black.

_At least we can die together._

I can hear yells. Different yells. **Human **yells.

I can feel the weight of my once fiancés now killer being yanked off me. Someone grabs my arm and drags me to my feet. I fall, unable to stand on my own, but a strong arm catches me.

Gun shots sound around me. I hadn't noticed them before but now think about it they had sounded not long after the pain began.

"Come on! Stand!" Begged a male voice I didn't recognise in my ear.

"Get moving over there!" Yelled another man from somewhere over by the horde, clearly holding them off.

"I don't think she can stand." The one helping me said.

"Then carry her if you have to! Just get moving!"

"Come on. Try to walk."

"**TANK!!!**"

"Damn! C**ome ON!!!**"

And with that the guy holding me up as I tried to walk scooped me up bridal style and ran.

Normally I'd slap him. But not right now because A) He could run faster than I could right now and B) I couldn't find the energy to do so.

The yelling continued as there was a resounding crash and my best guess was that a wall of the building we had run into had been knocked down.

We ran through what looked like use to be a living room, through a kitchen, up some stairs, through a bed room and to a ladder.

The pain was still there but it was a lot better than normal. The world was going gray and the sounds began to blur into one another so I could no longer tell one word from another. I saw a shape pass us and climb up the ladder. I was passed up the ladder to the man who was already there as another kept shoot at what I guess was what they called a 'Tank'.

Up in the attic now the other two men climbed up after us, pulling the ladder up with them and shutting the trap door sending us into darkness. I think someone turned on a light but I blacked out soon after.

I didn't care what happened now. _But he promised._

**CLICK HERE FOR CAKE**

**!!!**

**!!!**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\/**


End file.
